Haunted Kiss
by Allanna Stone
Summary: A missing princess. A growing rebellion. A handsome man in a red waistcoat. Two new volunteers. What could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Haunted Kiss**

**I do not own Les Misérables or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A missing princess. A growing rebellion. A handsome man in a red waistcoat. Two new volunteers. What could go wrong?**

**PROLOGUE**

It was just another day at the extravagant Palace of Versailles as the princess's maid entered the lavish bed chambers to wake up the "mistress of the palace".

"Your highness, it's time to wake up!" chirped the annoying woman, pulling open the window drapes before going to the bed. she flung open the bed curtains and frowned at what she saw. "Oh, she must be in the library again, bless her heart!"

But when the maid went into the princess's private library, there was no one there.

It looked normal.

Except that the window was open and there was a rope made of sheets leading down towards the gardens.

The maid's loud scream was heard throughout the palace.

"The princess had been kidnapped!" was heard throughout the palace as everyone- cook, gardener, stable boy alike- stopped their duties to look for the princess, who couldn't be found.

The king was upset, to put it mildly.

"My little porcelain doll had been kidnapped!" he wailed dramatically as he waddled into his study. He was an ugly king, with a over powdered wig, a hideous taste for the color yellow, and a short, squat build. "Someone find her!"

Little did anyone know that the princess was making her way towards the capitol to find out if a rumor she heard was true or not…


	2. Chapter One RONNIE LOU

**Haunted Kiss**

**I do not own Les Misérables or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A missing princess. A growing rebellion. A handsome man in a red waistcoat. Two new volunteers. What could go wrong?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**RONNIE LOU**

It was a rather sunny day when Enjolras first saw him.

He was a rather small boy, looking to be about eleven or twelve years of age. He still had a baby face, with pale skin that was streaked with mud and grime, big eyes that were the color of a moonlit night, and high cheekbones. He wore a ratty shirt with trousers, a vest, boots and a cap that shaded his face. A few dark blonde curls escaped from beneath the hat, framing his face in a doll like way.

He hovered near the platform where the man in the rest waistcoat was giving his speech to the poorer citizens of France; he would smile whenever the people would cheer loudly. The boy caught Enjolras's eye not because of his interest in the cause, but because of his gruff, but kind aura that surrounded him like a halo.

Once Enjolras was finished with the speech, the people scattered, leaving the boy, a few children and the students to themselves. Enjolras watched the lad out of the corner of his eye as he handed out a few coins to the children before shooing them towards a bread stand.

"Enjolras!" shouted a student, loping over to sling his arm around the leader's shoulders. "Meeting, same time, same place?" Their eyes flickered over towards the café where there was an elderly bartender sweeping out front.

"Yes, Grantaire, same time, same place," muttered Enjolras softly, his eyes flicking around to see if anyone heard him.

But the only other person, besides the rest of the milling students, was the boy, who had hidden himself in a one way alley to listen in on the conversation.

~xXx~

Later that evening, the boy slipped into the café's upper room unnoticed by anyone. He tucked himself in next to a window and watched the nighttime summer clouds float across the sky.

The leader- Enjolras, if he remembered correctly- was going on about freeing France from the money spending king and his equally spoiled court.

"He must show the king that he cannot govern the people in a fair and just manner!" the students let out a roar as the boy clapped along with them.

Suddenly, a boy of about eight or nine years old popped up next to him, startling him.

"How do you do, my name's Gavroche," he introduced himself, noticing that the other boy was admiring his pin. "Nice, aren't they?" puffed the young street gamine, noticing the other boy's interest.

"Hey, do we know you?" asked a student, turning to the new boy.

"No, but I heard news that may be of interest to you," announced the boy, standing. "My name is Ronnie- I used to work at the palace as a livery boy until I got the can. But I heard through a source of mine who still works there that the Princess Veronique Marie Louise of France has gone missing only this morning. The rumor has it that she was kidnapped, and is being held for random. But I highly digress. I believe she ran away."

"What make you say that?" questioned another student curiously.

"I was close with her youngest maid, shall we say- close friends, that is, the brother and sister type of friends, mind you- and she told me on several occasions that the princess hated her father and didn't like being a princess that much," explained the boy, nodding his head at the leader, who examined him with distrust. "Look, I don't blame you if you don't trust me, but what I have here is a letter from the princess to her father, ordering him to start a program that delivers food to the poor, offers a free education to the lower class, and of course for him to lower the taxes!"

And with that, the lad took a neat pink envelope from his jacket and handed it to Enjolras, who intercepted it with a raised eyebrow.

"The princess pays me to run errands for her whenever she can't perform them herself," he explained in a hallow voice. "She is a kind soul, that one."

"What makes you think that she is alive?" asked Enjolras.

"I have reasons to believe that she hired her own kidnapper in an attempt to make her father listen to her," answered Ronnie in a quiet voice. "So technically speaking, she ran away with the aid of some people she knew."

"And what makes you think that?" called out another student.

"Because the other week when I was in her grand chambers waiting for her to finish up a letter for me to deliver, I noticed that there were maps of the palace on the bed, with notes next to where her rooms are located, as well as several other paperwork. And then she told me about her fascination with the old opera house; I have reasons to believe that she is hiding out there until all the din is quieted down some."

"You could've been a student, too you know," called another student teasingly.

"Not me- the king has his servants whipped if they try to learn. I'm lucky though- the princess taught me my letters so that way I could act as her messenger," explained Ronnie.

The more Enjolras listened to this young lad, the more he was beginning to like the princess. So what if she was a little spoiled- anyone who had been coddled and catered to all their life would be spoiled.

He suddenly remembered a time not too long ago when he was delivering a speech for the poor…

_"How long before the judgment day, before we cut the fat ones down to size?" shouted Enjolras before bellowing, "Before the barricades arise?"_

_ His eyes caught sight of a young woman dressed in fine satins and silks. She was handing something to a little boy who smiled at her before scurrying off. She turned and smiled at an elderly woman who had no teeth and reached into her fine bag and came up with a loaf of bread and some coins, all of which she handed to the old soul, who smiled at her before hobbling off._

_ She seemed like a sweet young lady from a higher class who was trying to help the poor before she died, so he went up to her._

_ "Oh, bonjour, I'm afraid I did not hear you, monsieur," she said in a naturally musical voice, her bright blue eyes dancing as she met his brown eyes. "Do you know where I can find little Toby? I have medicine for his family." She held out a bottle of strong cold medicine for him to examine._

_ "No I don't- but Gavroche may know," he answered her, holding out her arm for her to take, which she did with a smile. "Gavroche!" she shouted up to a tower of crates, where a scruffy child looked down before scuttling back to the ground. "This young mademoiselle is looking for Toby- do you know where we can find him?"_

_ "He died last night, Enjolras," answered the little street gamine with a solemn look in his eyes. "His family is trying to scrape up enough to have him properly buried."_

_ "Please take me to his family, if you don't mind," she ordered him, smiling her thanks at Enjolras._

_ "Right this way, ma'am." Gavroche took her fine gloved hand into hs own gritty dirty hand and began to tow her away towards the family's ramshackle home._


End file.
